My Dear Mello
by ITILY
Summary: "You're going to die without my help, do you want that? Do you want to die?"   "And what about you Mello? Are you ready to face death?"  Based on the anime, before Takada's kidnapping, T for Fluff, Pls R&R.


Hello there! I know it's been like forever since I've written anything, and I'm really sorry for not updating my old stories and returning to oneshots again, but it's just so hard, writing takes too much disciplin, anyways, I've rewatched DeathNote and this was inspired by Near's theme music, I hope you guys like it, it's based on the anime, around episode 34-37...

**My Dear Mello**

_One day before Takada's Kidnapping._

_Near's POV_

The night was quiet, well, I guess any night would be quiet if you were in a room without windows surrounded by piles of toys, boxes and tiny Styrofoam balls, but this is my room, welcome. I sit at a kiddy's table, since the legs were so short, it allowed me to sit down on the floor, where I felt most comfortable. I play with my Mello doll, this one is about thirty centimeters tall, and another fifteen centimeters across, slightly bigger than my usual toys, you can see how that makes it less likely for me to bring it around, considering I would have to make more space just for its size, however, it does make a very good teddy. I comb its yellow hair, keeping the strands in place, I like it groomed, just like how the real Mello keeps his hair, or at least that's how he used to, now it's just sort of ragged and tousled. Upon that thought, I pick up the scissors on the small desk and begin chopping the doll's hair, making the strands uneven, creating split ends, then layering it, the gold locks falling on my lap and on the carpet.

"Come in," I say in a monotone before the person on the other side could knock, I imagine Gevanni's surprise face in my head, and how the man would quickly regain composure, he would take a breath, and now he's opening the door. And sure enough, that was what happened.

"Near," Mello began, I guess he has to be first in everything, even in speech.

"Greetings Mello," I answer him, trivial as greetings are, Mello is the only person I actually practice them with on a fairly regular basis. "And how is Matt?"

"He is in the hall," Gevanni replied, I can feel Mello's eyes on him, probably thinking, 'he didn't ask you'. "He's occupied, this is just between us two, Matt can sit this one out." I hear the impatience in Mello's voice, and it's only been seven seconds.

"Gevanni, you are excuse."

"Sir, Mello-"

"You may wait with Matt in the hall if you wish, but I prefer it if you leave the premise entirely," I cut him short, he groans softly, "Thank you," and with a final sigh, his footsteps lead away. Shortly afterwards, I hear the door close and the lock click into place. Mello stands in front of me, towering me, I don't look up, mainly because doing that would hurt my neck, instead I continue working on my doll. The table is stacked with tiny Mello models made out of Styrofoam, the real Mello glares at them for a moment then sweeps them off the table, making space for himself to sit on it. The blonde unwraps a bar of chocolate, and breaks a piece off with his teeth, I wait until he has made himself comfortable before I speak.

"I assume that you have heard from Halle?" I started.

"What's the point of asking things you already know?" he scowls, agitated.

I smile ever so slightly, "I'm merely checking to see if you've heard right. So here it is. My theory is that the Death Note currently being brought around by X-Kira, Teru Mikami, is in fact a fake. The real notebook is hidden, probably in a safe somewhere, I'd say a seven percent chance that it is in a bank near his workplace. Although at this time, I haven't been able to confirm its precise whereabouts and proof it, but I am certain that I am not mistaken. Well, now I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter."

My attention shifts back to Mello, he looks calm, not strange seeing as how Halle has been keeping him updated on everything we were doing, "I guess you have it all figured out haven't you? Always two steps ahead, that's just how you are Near. Why did you even call me here? You already know that Halle has been leaking information, why bother telling me all this again yourself?" He glares at me, jaw tightening.

"I'm not gloating if that's what you're thinking. I just wanted to let you know that I've taken all the necessary precautions, and I will take Kira down soon." I state plainly.

"What on earth?" He raises his voice, almost shouting as he tugs the doll, it hits the table at the neck and the head detaches, "How is that not gloating?"

I sigh, placing the head back, hugging it to my chest, being uneasy without anything to do with my hands, I started twirling a curl. Blue eyes narrow at me, I can tell he's furious, "I'm worried about you," was all I said, it's bizarre for me to see Mello so startled by those simple words. He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "What are you saying?" he asked cautiously.

"I said I'm worried about you. I know how you are Mello and I can guess what you're about to do next using the information given to you by Halle, seeing as how Matt is tagging along, I don't think you're planning to just sit still and watch."

"Of course not!" He slams his palm down on the desk, "You can't expect me to just _watch_ you win!" He spat, with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't have to put on an act for me Mello," I crawl onto the table, he leans away instinctively, but doesn't move any further. "I know in your heart you believe that on our own, neither of us can win against Kira, and yet you can't let go of your pride and what you said five years ago. Still, that isn't going to stop you from acting impulsively, like you always do, you'll probably do something that will benefit my investigation, in truth, you've already decided to cooperate with me. However," I pause to take a breath, "I can't allow you to do such a thing."

"What?" He turns to face me completely, blue eyes wide with bewilderment, but I don't look at them, instead I chose to nuzzle my face into his furry coat, getting into my usual sitting position close to him, feeling his warmth. His astonishment faded quickly, pulling his arm away from my grasp, now madder than before, "What's that suppose to mean? Don't act like you know anything about me!"

"I know everything about you Mello," lowering my head and looking at him through my bangs, challenging him with my gaze, "The reason I called you today is to tell you your assistance is not required in my investigation. You told me not to use you as a tool to solve my puzzles, so I won't use you." I finished flatly, not the least bit bothered on how provoking my words might sound.

His heart is beating faster, I can hear it, "So what? I'm not good enough, is that what you're trying to say? That you don't need my help?" he says through gritted teeth.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." My voice raises ever so slightly as well, "Halle probably told you that everything can be resolved by writing a name in the notebook, the real one and knowing you, you won't hesitate to put your life on the line if you thought that it would bring the case to a close. You probably feel oblige to do it, thinking that you have to, if not you, then who else right? But I can assure you, I am quite capable of solving this without your help." And that was his final tipping point, I was roughly shoved aside and a hand abruptly landed on my cheek, making me trip to the carpet. He is on top of me, pinning me down, yellow streaks falling all over his face, this is the first time in a long time that I've seen a full view of his face so close to mine, too bad he is wearing a scowl of utter fury at the moment.

"How Near? There's only four days left before you meet face to face with Kira, tell me how are you suppose to solve this without my help?" He spats at me, his teeth baring at me. "You're going to die without my help, do you want that? Do you want to die?" his gloved fingers wrap around my throat, emphasizing what he just said.

"And what about you Mello? Are you ready to face death?" I ask quietly, peeling his fingers off and sitting up, he lets me, azure eyes still wide and absolutely speechless. Three seconds pass before he releases a sigh, head falling, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, seemingly defeated. I move closer, gently pushing some hair away from his face, placing just the tip of my fingers on his marred face, his scar hasn't lightened, it wasn't healing anymore, a permanent mark on his appearance. A few more seconds pass before he speaks again in a low voice, "Why are you doing this to me Near?"

"Because you are doing it to me," my answer was immediate.

He chokes a breath, I know he won't be able to say anything for awhile so I continued curling another lock of my hair, waiting patiently for a respond, or perhaps he won't even continue the conversation, I expect him to walk out today, still defiant to carry out his plans, despite everything I said today.

"You're confident," He states merely, "So sure that you're going to win?"

"If I don't then that'll just make me a loser," I say, returning to my usual monotone voice.

"You always make things sound so simple and easy," He smirks now, a hand pressed to his forehead as he sighs again, "Don't you fear death at all?"

"No, I can't say that I do, if I die then I die, that's all there is to it," I reply effortlessly. He grabs my shirt by the collar, an intimidating move, his expression is beyond mad. "Don't you dare talk like that!" He shouts at me, "What if you really die, do you even understand what that means?" His blazing blue eyes soften at that realization and in a split second I watch his face turn from anger to sorrow. Suddenly I found myself in his embrace, I stiffen before slowly allowing myself to become accustomed to this kind of contact, wrapping my arms around his neck, burrowing my face into his jacket, I really did like its furry texture.

"I won't die Mello," I murmur softly, hopefully that would comfort him.

"Yeah, none of us will," He held me tighter, "I'll make sure of it." At this point, I know he's definitely going to take matters into his own hands, so I give up, trusting his words. If it's anyone to survive the impossible, it would be Mello. I relax some more into his touch and we hold on to each other for a long while not saying a word.

"My dear Mello," I whisper, breathing in his scent. "I'm going to have to ask you to return that photograph," I bring my face up to look at the blonde.

"You still don't trust me?" he asks in frustration, looking down at me, being slightly taller than myself. "On the contrary," I get up and drag my socked feet towards the nightstand, "I do trust you, very much so, this is just precaution," I open the shelf and pull out a chocolate bar, "Here I'll give you this in exchange for the picture."

A smile adorns his features as he suppresses a laugh, "I think you're going to have to find something more valuable to bargain with for something like that," He leans back on his palms, still smiling.

"What did you have in mind?" I inquire seriously, stepping closer to the blonde.

"I'm not sure, a kiss maybe?" He grins, it's somewhat adorable, in a captivating way. It's my turn to narrow my eyes at him, but I suppose it is a fair trade, unattainable for the unattainable, or is he just playing with me? Falling on my knees, I smoothly met our lips, his eyes are so wide to the point that it was awkward to keep mine open, so I close my gray eyes, counting to ten, neither of us moving an inch. After I counted to ten, I carefully remove my lips from his before opening my eyes again. Mello hasn't recovered from his shock yet, but at least he's blinking and breathing.

"May I have the photo now?" I lay forward an open hand, another hand playing with my lips, the action was almost involuntary, and I couldn't stop it. Suddenly I don't feel like me anymore, I feel…different. Something light lands in my palm, catching my attention, "Here," he swallows hard, but his strong gaze doesn't waver, it still focuses on me. I examine the photo, it looks exactly the same as the one I had handed over not too long ago and I don't think Mello would've made any copies, doing that won't bring him any good. "Satisfied?" He asks, eyes intently on me. "Yes, thank you," I finally stop twiddling with my lips, fingers going back to my hair.

"Well, if that's all," His black leather clothing rustle as he gets up, ready to leave, "I guess I should get going."

"Mello wait," He turns back to me, looking curious. I pause, a silence filled with so much volume, our eyes lock, I want to make sure that he hears me transparently when I say "I like you." Again, he is taken back, but this time he recovers swiftly, faster than I had anticipated.

"You're not too bad yourself Near," he smiles genuinely, I want to smile too, but I'm paralyzed by his staggering words. The blonde makes his way over to me again, taking off his jacket as he did so, I just blink, confused. Mello wraps the coat over me, his smile is shining brighter than the sun, "An extra bonus, since you like it so much," he leans in, we're only inches apart, I have the urge to close my eyes, but I don't. "I'll take this," out of nowhere, the bar of chocolate I prepared earlier is now in his hands.

He gets up quietly, heading towards the door, and I have no reason to keep him here any longer. "Near" he doesn't turn around and I don't look up, "I'll see you at the finish line." The tone of confidence was evident, it makes the corner of my lips twitch.

"Right."

~L~L~

So, how was it? It's been seriously forever since I've written a fluff, but I really hope anyone who reads it likes it, hope I didn't dissppoint anybody, no M stuff and all, but it's cute rite? :P Anyways, pls review! Your words of encouragement are much needed by this lazy writer XD Oh ya, if I feel especially inspired I might write a few more chapters, for what might happen in between episode 35-37, between and after Mello's death, and yes, after this oneshot would be Takada's kidnapping and Mello and Matt's death.


End file.
